


Runaway With Me

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Music That Inspires a Story [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Based on a song, Dorks in Love, Engagement, F/M, Happy Ending, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Running, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Gabriel went too far and tried to destroy Adrien's happiness with Marinette. So what is a poor boy in love to do?Well, runaway of course.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Music That Inspires a Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618345
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	Runaway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Our Way Out by Nico Collins. 
> 
> [Watch this amazing AMV that I found on YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHOLjrsuyUA&list=TLPQMDgwNDIwMjA7QDzSFpVAPQ&index=1)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHOLjrsuyUA&list=TLPQMDgwNDIwMjA7QDzSFpVAPQ&index=1 (just in case the link doesn't work)

Adrien ran as fast as he could. He ran past Andre’s ice cream cart, almost tripping over the bench in the process, but his quick reflexes helped him narrowly miss nicking the corner of the bench with his shin. He looked behind him once more, heavy breaths as he could see his bodyguard fighting his way through the crowd to capture him. 

He always ran from his body guard; the poor soul has had to endured this for years, but today was different. He was out for blood, but not for himself. The gorilla would never try to actively seek out Adrien and Adrien would never do him harm. But today, he did something that he never had the heart to do. He fought for the one person that put meaning and light back into his life and he wouldn’t let a family blood line ruin the one good thing left in his otherwise meaningless life. 

So he fought against his father, now considered Gabriel to him. It was the first time he ever did and he would do it for the rest of his life. The thrill of adrenaline pumped through his heart, nearly killing him from fear, but the feeling of finally telling his father off made it all worth it. 

Gabriel nearly caused the annihilation of his relationship with Marinette, the lady he loved with every fiber of his being, and he would never allow his father to try to control every tiny aspect of his life – including him wanting to marry her. But Gabriel would not control his life no longer. He was an adult, turning 18 just over three months ago, but yet his father continued to commandeer every requested change for as long as he could, whenever he could. 

Well not today. 

So he fought. He spewed. He no longer cared. And when his father tried to back hand him for his lack of obedience, Adrien held his ground, grabbing his wrist before it touched his cheek and threw it back down to Gabriel's side in a fiery passion of disgust and frustration. 

“Fuck you.” He said. “I will be with Marinette if it’s the last thing I do!” 

“ _Adrien!_ ” 

Adrien didn’t give him a chance to respond. He did the best thing he could do at that time - he ran. Ran as fast as he could out of the mansion doors, through the gates, and down the streets to seek out and relish in the safety of his lady’s arms. He could hear the faintest sound of Gabriel screaming out his name and then commanding the bodyguard to follow him, lest he lose his job in the process. 

But he couldn’t think about that right now and just continued to run. 

Running by a few narrow passageways, he found one that contained a couple of quick turns and leaped between the dumpster and wall to hide himself from view. He spotted his guard stop and look around to see where the boy could have gone to and ultimately decided to go in a random direction, giving Adrien a chance to sneak away towards Marinette’s favorite place to be. 

Adrien reached the Trocedero, scouring the grounds to look for his girlfriend. When he found the loose locks overflowing the milky bare shoulders of the love of his life, he knew what he needed to do. He ran to her, panting as he knelt in front of her. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. She was concerned, justifiably so, but waited to hear what he had to say. 

“Marry me.” He said with a shaky breath. 

“What?” 

“Marry me!” 

“Adrien? What’s going on?” 

“I don’t have time to explain, but runaway with me. Marry me. Be with me for the rest of our lives.” 

Marinette looked around to see what on Earth Adrien was running from. Then she squinted, seeing the uncanny nearing form of Adrien’s bodyguard, looking over the crowds to find the sunny yellow mop of hair that everyone had learned to love. 

She looked back him and quickly searched his eyes, looking for any reason why. The silent communication that they have learned over the many years of crime fighting proved to work this time around because it hit her. The years of knowing Adrien and the way his father spoke to him, what that bastard made him feel (or as in Adrien’s words _like nothing more than a paycheck)_ could be seen in his eyes. She knew the desperation laced in his voice; the feeling of sudden suffocation. It only indicated one thing – that Gabriel went too far and he needed to get away from that monster one way or another. And what way is the best way to run away if it was with the love of your life? So she answered him, quickly and full of passion.

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” He said a little hopeful and she nodded. “Yes! _Yes!”_ He picked her up and spun her around placing a sweet kiss to her lips. She smiled as she pulled away, nodding her head towards the direction of the guard. Adrien took the queue and grabbed her hand, interlacing her fingers with his as they ran through the gardens and away from view. 

She followed him without worry, without care, just like she did all those years ago in her pajamas. Just like he always did with her in battles. They would do it together, them against the world. Always. 

The thrill of exhilaration as they ran the streets, passing through the many crowds of people until they felt like their lungs were about to explode. 

They hopped over the benches in a quick chase, smiles between the two as if the hidden agenda by his mischievous behavior could be sensed through their interlocked hands. 

Because she knew. Of course, she knew. She knew her kitty like that back of her hand and the thrill behind this was so amazing. She could not contain the bubbling laughter spilling from her lips as they continued to run around the corner of a building and into a quiet part of town. 

They made their way to a secluded area and transformed, a magic affair of pink and green globs of light as they kissed passionately together in a romantic bliss. They bolted to the roofs, jumping, flipping, and soaring in a rhythmic fashion. It was like watching a pas de deux between the two and everyone who spotted them could feel that the chase was full of love and passion as they darted the skies. 

They didn’t know where they were going. No clothes but the ones on their back. No documents to prove their identities besides the ones in their wallets. But they were going to have fun. As long as they were with each other, united together on their way out of his father’s hold. They would win the war against his father. 

Together forever. 

Always. 


End file.
